fireballfandomcom-20200213-history
Qwanari
The Qwanari (in some texts - old or on different languages - referred to as Cruna'qi) are a tribal folk of Evergloom, wandering from place to place, considering many lands as their home, as they travel all around. They are walking upright as humanoids, but are covered in fur. The Tribes of the Qwanari There are three major tribes of the Qwanari, each several thousand individuals in number. Apart from these there are lots of smaller bands of some hundreds of freeroamers. The G'huri The largest of these tribes, the G'huri (pronounced guri or gehuri), the one living at the northwestern corner of the continent was recently forced out of their lands due to the industrialization of a neighbouring race, the industrialized. As they fled their lands on the main continent to the islands off of the west coast, many drowned and some were even slain by underwater people and carried to the depths. Some also fled southwards, but they met another danger as they entered the forests of the Hestja. The G'huri are now torn by grief and hatred. They all long for their homes, and while some mourn and cry, others are enfuriated and vengeful. Their greatest wrath is reserved on the Industrialized, though a big grudge is held for the underwater people who slayed them during their flight, while they were exhausted from the battle with the industrialized and had enough trouble swimming. The Qwan (or Crun, chieftain) of the G'huri, Sori, was slain during the battle against the industrials. His death was at large cause for the Qwanari's flight, as they are a very honorable people, and their leader means a lot. He was old and wise. The Al'harorn Second largest tribe of the Qwanari, the Al'harorn (pronounced alharorn, allaron, or arorn) also live close by the industrialized. They have not yet been endangered by the expanding nation, but they have nowhere to turn, should it come as out of hand as it did with the G'huri. They roam the lands that are closed off by the ocean to the north, the industry to the west, mountains to the east, and desert to the south. The Qwan of this tribe is neither young nor old, but seasoned. The Nora'jo The smallest of the great tribes is the Nora'jo. They live farther south and roam the lands north of the Emperial River. They are not yet aware of the terrors that have befallen the G'huri. The Nora'jo have a history of violence as their ancestral route leads them through the desert, where dangerous beasts live, and an individual would have to be a strong and skilled warrior to survive. When news of the G'huri reach the Nora'jo, they might attempt to group up with the scattered Qwanari and declare war on the industrialized. The Qwan of their tribe is a great inspiration though maybe not wise enough to see the full danger of attacking this booming nation. Language Qwanari and Cruna'qi translates into "our people", "us", and "we". Qwan and Crun translates into "chieftain". The different pronounciations of the tribenames are all Qwanari. Other races will either call them by these names as well, call them by their own words, or not even see the difference between the tribes.